La victoire de L
by Saysiju
Summary: C'est une fin alternative où L gagne.


La victoire de L

L'histoire commence après que L et son équipe ait récupéré le Death Note qui était en possession d'Higuichi. Ils l'ont ramené au Q.G et ont déjà lu les règles y comrpis celle des 13 jours et du carnet abîmé. A ce moment, L est entrain de l'analyser en présence de Remu et Raito.

L est entrain de feuilleter les pages du Death Note en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'un bout de Death Note y manque.

**L :** _Un bout manque à cette page. Serait-ce possible qu'il soit utiliser hors de la Death Note?_

Il veut ouvrir la bouche, mais ce retient.

**L :** _Pourquoi ferais-je confiance à ce shinigami? Il ne m'a déjà répondu par une question vague quand je lui ai demandé si d'autres cahiers existaient, pourquoi ne me répondrait il franchement maintenant?_

Il jete un oeil derrière lui et aperçoit Raito qui l'observe.

**L :** _Et puis si Raito apprend que je suis sur une piste, il se méfiera encore plus et ça se compliquera si je veux agir_.

Il tourne la page mine de rien.

**L :** _De cet angle, Raito ne peut pas voir les pages que j'analyse. Je vais lui faire croire que je n'ai rien vu et que toutes les pages se ressemblent pour moi._  
**Raito :** Alors Ryuuzaki, comment ça se présente? As-tu découvert quelque chose d'autres à propos de carnet?  
**L :** Non.  
**Raito :** _L que se passe-t'il? N'as-tu pas encore découvert la page où il manque un bout de Death Note? L'as-tu découvert, mais tu ne dis rien? Penses-tu que c'est une piste ou que c'est tout à fait banal? Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois être prudent et répondre consciencieusement aux prochaines questions qu'il me posera._  
**L :** _Si, je ne peux pas questionner le shinigami à propos de bout de la Death Note, il faut que je le vérifie moi-même._ Yagami-kun, j'ai fini d'analyser le cahier...

Raito se retourne surpris et L se lève pour s'avancer vers lui, il lui tend le cahier.

**L :** Je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect, cependant je suis sûr que si tu l'analyses toi, tu trouveras plus que de choses que moi.  
**Raito :** _Il n'a donc rien remarqué...? L, tu me déçois..._ Si tu le dis, Ryuuzaki.

Raito lève les mains pour prendre le cahier et les manches de sa chemise s'abaisse, dévoilant sa montre.

**L :** Oh, Yagami-kun! Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant!  
**Raito :** Quoi?

Raito suit le regard de L et tombe sur sa montre.

**Raito :** _Qu'est-ce que?!_ Ma montre...?  
**L :** Oui, elle est si jolie. Je n'en ai pas des pareils moi, Yagami-kun, tu me la prêtes?  
**Raito :** _Enfoiré de Ryuuzaki! Alors tu as bien remarqué, mais tu fais mine de rien! Je ne peux pas le laisser avoir ma montre..._ Heu, non désolé, c'est un cadeau de mon père et j'y tiens beaucoup, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...  
**L :** Yagami-kun, s'il te plaît! J'y prendrais le plus grand soin! Nous sommes amis, non? Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça...  
**Raito :** _Je suis coincé, si je refuse encore ses soupçons vont augmenter. Et puis, même si je refusais, il a toujours moyen de la prendre à mon insus. Je n'ai d'autres choix que d'accepter..._ Tu as raison Ryuuzaki; je vais te la prêter, mais fais-y attention!  
**L :** Merci, Yagami-kun! Je te laisse alors avec le cahier, moi je pars faire une pause...  
**Raito :** _Ryuuzaki, enfoiré! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Tu ne fais jamais de pause!_

L est parti et Raito, deséperé se laisse tombé dans le canapé. Il ouvre un oeil en direction de Remu.

**Raito :** Dis-moi, Remu, est-ce que L a découvert qu'il manquait un bout de la Death Note?  
**Remu :** Je pense, car il s'est attardé sur la page où le bout manquait. Cependant, il n'a rien dit et à passer la page.  
**Raito :** _Ryuuzaki, que vas-tu faire maintenant?_

Un peu plus tard, toute l'équipe d'investigation est réunie sauf L, mais ce dernier arrive nonchalamment pour rejoindre le groupe.

**Souchiro :** Ha, Ryuukzai! Vous voilà!  
**L :** Comment avance l'enquête?  
**Mogi :** Rien de nouveau...  
**L :** Je vois... Raito, as-tu été voir Misa aujourd'hui?   
**Raito :** Non, je suis resté à analyser le cahier comme tu me l'as demandé...  
**L :** As-tu découvert quelque chose?  
**Raito :** _Encore une question piège? Il faut que je réponde franchement._ Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'un bout de Deaht Note manquait. Il est possible qu'il soit utilisable hors du Death Note.  
**L :** Yagami-kun, tu es épatant! J'ai pensé aussi la même chose, mais j'avais peur d'aller trop loin, alors je ne t'ai rien dit pour ne pas t'influencer. Remu qu'est-ce que tu en penses?  
**Remu :** Je ne sais pas, je ne connais aucun humain qui a déjà tester ça.  
**L :** Ce n'est pas grave, si Yagami-kun pense comme moi, c'est qu'on est sur la bonne voie.  
**Raito :** _Ryuuzaki! Je ne me laisserai pas manipuler plus longtemps! Ta mort approche..._ Si tu le dis, mais je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'un bout de la Death Note soit utilisable fait avancé notre enquête...

L le fixe de ses gros yeux sans expression avant de finalement répondre :

**L :** Je suis sûr que cet élément servira à nôtre enquête... Au faite, Yagami-kun...  
**Raito :** Oui?  
**L :** J'ai pensé que comme il n'y a rien de nouveau, tu pouvais aller voir Misa et y rester...  
**Raito :** Comment?  
**L :** Tu devrais penser un peu à ta vie de couple... Je t'appellerai s'il y a du nouveau, mais ça ne sert à rien que tu restes ici, s'il n'y a rien à faire...  
**Raito :** Quoi? Mais il y a toujours à faire... Je peux continuer d'analyser la Death Note par exemple!  
**L :** Il n'y a rien à faire de plus, d'apparence c'est un cahier ordinaire, son pouvoir ne peut être expliquer scientifiquement...  
**Souchiro :** Ryuuzaki a raison Raito! Tu devrais aller voir Misa... Elle t'attend...

Raito baisse la tête et L le regarde en s'enfilant un autre gâteau.

**Raito :** Ok, je vais y aller... Mais appelez moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau...  
**L :** Au faite, Yagami-kun, ta montre!

Raito revient en arrière et L lui tend sa montre.

**L :** C'est une très belle montre... mais en faites, elle n'a rien de spécial...  
**Raito :** _Rien de spécial? Essayes-tu de me dire que tu n'as rien trouvé de supect dans cette montre?_

Comme Raito s'en va, Remu aussi.

**L :** Remu-san? Tu t'en vas aussi?  
**Remu :** Oui, un shinigami doit suivre le propriétaire du Death Note qui lui appartient et le nouveau propriétaire du Death Note est Raito car il le tenait en main quand Higuichi est mort...  
**Raito :** _Remu! Pourquoi lui dire tout ça! Non, ce n'est pas grave que j'en sois le propriétaire n'est pas grave tant que je ne l'ai pas en main, il ne peut pas m'accuser de l'utiliser..._ Remu, reste avec Ryuuzaki s'il te plaît.  
**Remu :** Mais un shinigami est censé suivre le propriétaire de son Death Note jusqu'à sa mort...  
**Raito :** Reste s'il te plaît! Ryuuzaki a besoin de toi pour l'enquête!  
**L :** _Yagami-kun, pourquoi insistes-tu autant?_ Laisse le faire ce qu'il veut, toute façon je n'ai plus besoin de lui pour l'enquête... _Il ne m'a jamais vraiment été utile en faite..._

Plus tard, chez lui, il ouvre la montre et rien à changer.

**Raito :** _Tous est toujours en place, rien ne semble avoir bougé. N'as-t'il rien découvert? Non, il a fait expèrs de me narguer en disant qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de spécial. Je l'ai déjà sous-estimé avec le bout de Death Note, je ne le sous-estimerai pas avec la montre..._  
**Remu :** Raito!

Raito coupé de ses pensées lève la tête vers le shinigami qui lui parle.

**Remu :** Tu as demandé à Misa d'utiliser encore la Death Note?! C'est catastrophique... Veux-tu encore qu'elle se fasse attraper?   
**Raito :** Misa ne fait juste m'aider à réaliser mon rêve, car elle m'aime.  
**Remu :** Mais si elle continue, elle va être arrêter et excécutée!   
**Raito :** Je ne peux rien faire, L m'a éloigné de l'enquête...  
**Remu :** _J'ai compris, maintenant! Raito, enfoiré!_ Tu veux que je tue L pour sauver Misa, c'est ça?

Remu reçoit comme seul réponse un sourire des plus sadiques. Remu est sur le point de s'en alle quand Raito l'en empêche :

**Raito :** Attends!   
**Remu :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Raito?  
**Raito :** _Ca ne va pas aller si Remu tue L maintenant. Le mieux, c'est que je sois présent quand L mourra. Je serai ainsi plus facilement innoncenté, car même si les autres soupçonnent Misa d'avoir les yeux de shinigamis, elle ne pourrait pas l'avoir tué sous surveillance. Oui, je suis sûr que L va m'appeler après avoir testé la règle des 13 jours, c'est à ce moment là que Remu agira. En plus, si je joue bien mon coup, je pourrai aussi récuperé la Death Note de Remu._   
Remu : A quoi penses-tu?  
**Raito :** C'est vrai, je veux que tu tues L, mais pas maintenant.  
**Remu :** Pourquoi?   
**Raito :** Rien ne presse, voyons voir s'il arrive à prouver la culpabilité de Misa. Inscrire son nom ne prend pas de temps, en cas d'urgence, tu pourras le tuer...  
**Remu :** D'accord, je vais te faire confiance Raito... Mais si quelque chose arrive à Misa, c'est ton nom que j'écrirai dans ma Death Note.

Au même moment, au Q.G :

**Souchiro :** Que viens-tu de dire? Il y a encore des meurtres de criminels?   
**Aizawa :** 16 morts depuis hier. Des individus connus par le public après la mort d'Higuichi.  
**Matsuda :** C'est démentiel!  
**Souchiro :** Celà signife-t'il qu'Higuichi n'était pas Kira tout compte fait?  
**L :** Non, il est évident qu'Higuichi tuait bel et bien des criminels en écrivant leur noms.  
**Aizawa :** Alors un autre Kira viendrait d'apparâitre?  
**Matsuda :** Quoi?   
**L :** Un autre Kira? Juste quand Raito et Misa sont à nouveau libre...  
**Aizawa :** Je pense qu'on devrait appeler Raito.  
**L :** Non, j'ai un plan pour attraper Kira, mais pour ça Yagami-kun ne doit pas être là...  
**Souchiro :** Ryuuzaki...  
**L :** Faites moi confiance Yagami-san... 

Un mois plus tard, Raito et Misa sont appelés au Q.G. 

**Raito :** Que se passe-t'il? Il y a du nouveau?  
**L :** Oui, les meurtres ont repris depuis que toi et Misa êtes libres...  
**Raito :** Ne tires pas de conclusion trop hatives!   
**L :** Il n'y a pas que ça... J'ai aussi testé la règle des 13 jours!  
**Raito :** Quoi? _Excatement comme je l'avais prévu!_  
**L :** Nous avons utilisé un condamnée à mort dont il restait moins de 13 jours à vivre. S'il survivait, on lui offrait son amnistie. Et il a survécu...  
**Raito :** Impossible! Les règles du Death Note ne peuvent pas être fausses!  
**L :** Je viens de le prouver moi-même. Dans ce cas, Yagami-kun, tu es à nouveau accusé d'être Kira. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour finir l'enquête... Tu seras enfermé sous haute surveillance avec Misa.  
**Raito :** Ryuuzaki! Je ne suis pas Kira, crois-moi! Comment ferai-je une chose pareille?! _Ryuuzaki, je n'avouerai jamais être Kira, c'est inutile._  
**L :** Mogi-san, Aizawa-san, Souchiro-san emmenez les!  
**Raito :** Ryuuzaki, ne fais pas ça!

Les trois hommes s'arment, s'équipent pendant que Ide et Matsuda restent pour surveiller Raito et Misa, ils en profitent aussi pour leur passé les menottes. Remu regarde la scène sans rien dire, inquiète pour Misa. Les trois hommes reviennent alors, armé d'une mitraillette et équipé d'un casque et d'un gilet par balle. Ils reviennent alors et Matsuda et Ide leur laisse les commandes. Raito et Misa sont emmené des forces hors du Q.G bien qu'ils ne se débattent pas plus que ça. Remu regarde toujours la scène, inquiète, se demandant que faire.

**L :** Remu reste ici.

Raito et Misa ne sont maintenant plus là. Remu se retourne vers L, c'est yeux sont devenus rouges.

**L :** Raito et Misa vont bientôt mourrir et si je me fie à ce que tu m'as dit, je serai le nouveau propriétaire du Death Note. Tu vas devoir me suivre jusqu'à la mort.  
**Remu :** Oh, je n'avais pas l'intention de partir... et oui, jusqu'à la mort!

Remu sortit son Death Note et un stylo de shinigami.

**L :** Que fais-tu shinigami?!  
Remu : Je ne peux pas te laisser tuer Misa! Je vais noter ton nom sur ma Death Note et je mourrai ensuite!   
**L :** Comment ça tu mourras ensuite?

Remu ne répondit pas de suite, elle était prête à écrire, mais n'avait pas encore commencé.

**Remu :** Je peux bien te le dire, toute façon, tu vas mourir. Il y a deux moyen pour qu'un shinigami meurt. La première est si son espérance de vie s'achève, mais ça n'arrive presque jamais car gagner de l'espérance de vie est simple pour un shinigami. La deuxième façon est qu'il tue un humain pour un sauver un autre. Tu veux tuer Misa, donc si je te tue pour la sauver, je mourrai.

Un silence se fit.

**Remu :** Mais pourquoi, je te raconte tout ça?! Meurs!  
**L :** Attends!  
Remu : Quoi encore humain?  
**L **: Si je renonce à tuer Misa, tu ne me tueras pas?  
Remu : Non, mais comment pourrai-je en être sûr?  
**L :** Tu vas me suivre jusqu'à mort, tu pourras surveiller mes moindres fait et gestes.  
**Remu :** C'est vrai... Alors, tu y renonces?  
**L :** Oui, j'y renonce.  
**Remu :** Je suis soulagée...   
**L :** Ne le sois pas, même si je renonce à tuer Misa, elle est toujours en danger...  
**Remu :** Comment ça? Quelqu'un d'autres veut sa mort? Qui ça?!

Un nouveau silence se fit.

**L :** Yagami Souchiro.

Raito et Misa ont été placé à l'arrière d'une camionnette blindé et sont surveillés par Mogi et Aizawa pendant que Souchiro conduit.

**Raito :** _Ryuuzaki, tu agis exactement comme je le pensais. Maintenant, Remu va te tuer... Cependant, je ne vais pas en rester là, il faut que je prenne mes précautions. Si Remu ne te tue pas, j'ai les moyens de le faire, j'ai un bout de Death Note dans ma montre et Misa connaît ton nom._

Raito lève la tête vers Aizawa et Mogi qui le regardent à son tour.

**Raito :** _Ils portent des écouteurs, si je parle à voix basse, ils ne m'entendront pas. En plus, si je me tourne légèrement et que je baisse la tête, mes cheveux cacheront mon visage et ils ne verront pas mes lèvres bouger. Oui! Je vais faire semblant d'être attristé._

Raito exécute son plan et chuchotte à Misa :

**Raito :** Fais comme moi et dis moi le vrai nom de Ryuuzaki.  
**Misa :** _Raito! Je savais que tu aurais un plan!_ Le vrai nom de Ryuuzaki est L Lawliet.

Tous deux se redressent en même temps et Raito retient un sourire diabolique. Ils se tournent dans l'autre sens pour ne pas qu'on voit ses mains bouger. Il ouvre sa montre et sans même voir sur quoi il écrit, avec patience et concentration, arrive à écrire le nom de L Lawliet. A cet instant, la camionnette s'arrête Aizawa et Mogi ont l'air tout aussi surpris que Raito et Misa. Les portes de la camionnette s'ouvrent sur Yagami Souchiro qui entre d'un pas décidé, mitraillette à la main.

**Souchiro :** J'ai finalement prit ma décision  
**Aizawa :** Yagami-san qu'est-ce que vous racontez?  
Souchiro : Je vais tuer mon fils et je me suiciderai ensuite!

Le groupe entier est frappé de stupeur à part Souchiro lui-même qui pointe déjà son arme sur son fils.

**Mogi :** Ne faites pas ça, Yagami-san!  
Souchiro : Laissez-moi! 

Des coups de feu partent, ils proviennent de la mitrailette de Souchiro. Personne n'est touché mais la rafale n'est pas passé loin de Raito qui commence à paniquer. Le père en colère arrive à se hisser hors de l'etreinte des deux hommes. Il pointe son arme vers Mogi.

**Souchiro :** Ne m'en empêchez pas, sinon je devrais user de cette arme sur vous!  
**Aizawa :** Yagami-san vous avez perdu la tête, vous ne feriez pas ça...

Une rafale de coup de feu part, du sang gicle sur Souchiro suivit d'un cri de douleur.

**Mogi :** Ha!

Mogi est en sang et son avant-bras ressemble plus à une bouillie de sang et de muscle qu'à autre chose.

**Aizawa :** Yagami-san!  
**Souchiro :** La ferme!

D'un mouvement du bras, le père balaye littéralement Aizawa en dehors du camion. Ce dernier se releve, la peur, le deséspoir et l'incomprhéension l'empêche de réagir. Souchiro leve la visière du casque de Mogi. Ce dernier essaye de l'en empêcher avec son bras valide, mais sans succès, la poigne de Souchrio est plus forte. Souchrio pointz son arme vers la tête de Mogi maintenant découverte.

**Aizawa :** Non!

Un autre rafale part et c'est la tête de Mogi qui en pâti. Du sang gilce à nouveau, plus abondament cette fois.

**Aizawa :** Non...  
**Souchiro :** Si tu essayes de m'en empêcher, tu subiras le même sort.

Il se retourne à nouveau vers son fils et pointe sa mitrailette. Il va tirer quand Misa s'interpose entre eux deux. 

**Misa :** Ne faites pas ça. J'aime votre fils! Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt! N'aimez-vous pas votre fils?!  
**Souchiro :** Mon fils est devenu un démon et c'est moi qui l'est engendré! Il doit mourrir et je me tuerai ensuite pour avoir commis un meutre! Maintenant pousse-toi, je n'ai aucune raison de te tuer moi-même, tu seras condamnée à mort comme il est prévu.

Souchiro pousse Misa d'un geste du bras et s'apprête à tirer, mais Misa revient à la charge. 

**Misa :** Non, ne faites pas ça!  
**Souchiro :** Tu ne me laisses pas le choix...

Misa ferme les yeux et Souchiro s'apprête à la tuer, déterminé à tout faire pour tuer son fils lui-même. Cependant, au moment où il va tirer sur la gachette, il est prit d'une malaise : une crise cardiaque. Il se tient le coeur et va s'effondrer, mais dans son dernier souffle, il arrive à appuyer sur la gachette et Misa est touchée à la poitrine.

**Remu :** Misa! 

Le shinigami vient d'entrer dans la camionette et se penche sur le corps de Misa.

**Remu :** Misa...  
**Misa :** Remu...

Raito reste sans voix. Misa se tourne vers l'homme qu'elle aime, c'est la dernière chose qu'elle verra, le visage de Raito trembla de peur pour sa vie et non celle des autres. Remu se tourne vers Raito, mais n'a plus la force de parler, elle commence déjà se décomposé.

**Remu :** _Raito, enfoiré! J'ai fais tout ça pour rien au final... Tout ça t'as été profitable... Je n'ai pas su donné à Misa le bonheur auquel elle aspirait... Même si je ne peux pas écrire ton nom dans ma Death Note, seul une fin atroce attend les salops comme toi..._

Le shinigami finit de se décomposer et tombe en poussière. Raito baisse la tête, c'est le silence qui enveloppe la mort. C'est Aizawa, même sous le choc qui se doit de briser ce silence, il prononce cette phrase sans conviction :

**Aizawa :** L est mort!

Le visage de peur de Raito se transforme en visage de joie.

**Raito :** _Gagné!_

Cependant, il prend un visage attristé et se tourne vers Aizawa, le seul surivant avec lui.

**Raito :** Comment ça L est mort? Kira l'a tué! Il faut retourner au Q.G!  
**Aizawa :** Mais tous ces morts...  
Raito : C'est l'oeuvre de Kira sans aucun doute...  
Aizawa : Que veux-tu dire?   
**Raito :** Tu ne crois pas que Souchiro a été manipulé?  
**Aizawa :** ...  
**Raito :** Crois-tu vraiment qu'un père tuerai son fils? Surtout mon père... Il m'aimait tellement et moi aussi...  
**Aizawa :** C'est vrai...  
**Raito :** Kira a du découvrir nos noms et a monté cette Mise en scène pour nous tuer tous en même temps. Cependant, il a échoué grâce à l'intervention du shinigami.  
**Aizawa :** ... Tu penses?   
**Raito :** Oui, réfléchis bien. A ce moment, mon père aurait tué Misa. Puis, il aurait voulu me tuer et tu aurais tenter de l'en empêcher de ta vie. Tu serais mort, moi ensuite et pour finir mon père.  
**Aizawa :** Mais je pensais qu'une fois le nom écrit dans la cahier, la mort ne peut être empêché...  
**Raito :** Sûrement que les shinigami eux-même en ont le pouvoir, c'est Remu qui a arrêté le processus.  
**Aizawa :** ... Ca tient debout, en effet, tu es toujours aussi brillant Raito... Mais L pense quand même que tu es Kira.  
**Raito :** Je sais, mais penses-tu que si j'étais Kira, j'aurais essayé de me tuer?  
**Aizawa :** ... Tu as raison ...  
**Raito :** Tu me suspectes toujours? Ecoutes, nous allons discuter de ces nouveaux évenements avec le reste du groupe et je suis sûr qu'on trouvera le vrai Kira!  
**Aizawa :** D'acccord, allons-y. 

Aizawa sort du camion et interpelle Raito.

**Aizawa :** Viens, tu vas t'asseoir à l'avant...  
**Raito :** Oui, mais j'aimerai rester seul un instant avec Misa, si tu veux bien.  
**Aizawa :** Je comprends...

Une fois seul, Raito ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il a bien faillit y passer cette fois, mais grâce à Remu tout c'est bien terminé. 

**Raito :** _Merci, Misa tu m'as bien servie jusqu'à ta mort. J'aurais dur à trouver un remplaçant à ta hauteur, mais maintenant que L est mort, je ne pense plus en avoir besoin. _

Il a les mains derrière le dos, mais il s'abaisse et prende une arme à feu qu'il place derrière lui, avec juste la crosse hors de son pantalon. Il recouvre la crosse avec sa veste et s'en va retourner Aizawa après un dernier regard sur tous ces cadavres. Aizawa et Raito font donc demi-tour et retournent au Q.G, Raito est toujours menotté et Aizawa se tient à sa droite, armé. Cependant ce que Raito s'attendait à trouver est tout autre. Sur l'écran géant de la salle, on peut lire la lettre "L" et de part et d'autres de l'écran se trouve Matsuda et Ida, équipés et armés.

**L :** Tout ne s'est pas passé comme je le prévoyais finalement, Yagami-kun.  
**Raito :** Tu... L, tu es vivant! Je croyais que Kira t'avais tué!  
**L :** Non... Il n'en a rien fait, mais à essayé... 

Raito regarde Aizawa, Ide et Matsuda, ils n'ont pas l'air surpris.

**Raito :** _C'était donc un coup monté!_ L... Kira a aussi essayé de me tuer!  
**L :** Explique toi Yagami-kun!  
**Raito :** Mon père, il a été manipulé pour pouvoir tous nous tué. Si Remu n'avait pas intervenu, Aizawa et moi serions mort à l'heure qu'il est.   
**L :** Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Yagami-kun, tu sais très bien qu'une fois qu'un nom est écrit sur le cahier rien ne peut empêcher la mort.  
Raito : Oui, mais le shinigami lui-même le peut!  
**L :** Non.

Un petit silence se fit. Raito a t'il vraiment cru que L puisse se laisser avoir si facilement?

[/bL :[/b Ton père voulait vraiment te tuer. Je le savais au moment même où j'ai annoncé que tu étais à nouveau suspecté d'être Kira. Je savais qu'il allait craqué et qu'il n'allait même pas attendre que j'apporte l'ultime preuve.  
Raito : _L'ultime preuve?_  
**L :** C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé Aizawa et Mogi à l'arrière pour qu'il puisse calmer Yagami-san à ce moment là. Cependant, j'ai sous-estimé la force d'un père en colère... Heureusement que Remu était là...  
**Raito :** _Remu m'a donc trahie? Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui faire totalement confiance._   
**L :** Remu voulait me tuer au début pour sauver Misa. Mais comme j'ai renoncé à tuer Misa, il a renoncé à me tuer. Je l'ai ensuite prévenu que Misa était en danger à cause de Yagami-san. Ensuite, Remu a volé au secours de Misa et a tué Yagami-san pour la sauvée. Malheureusement, elle est quand même morte. Tout comme Mogi est mort à cause de la furie de Yagami-san.

Un nouveau silence se fait.

**L :** Malgrè tout ces évènements, l'affaire de Kira est réglé. Raito, tu es Kira. J'ai l'ultime preuve.

Raito regarde L effrayé, qu'elle est son ultime preuve?

**L :** Il ne me restait que deux choses à faire : trouver comment tu as tué Higuichi et ce criminel alors que tu étais surveillé par des caméras dans ta chambre, ensuite te faire écrire sur la Death Note comme ultime preuve. Quand j'ai vu qu'un bout de la Death Note manquait, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il n'avait pas été retiré par erreur. J'ai pensé alors qu'il pouvait être utilisé à part et que c'était un moyen discret d'utiliser la Death Note plutôt que d'utiliser tout le cahier. J'ai réfléchi à cette fois là avec le meurtre dans ta chambre et à l'autre fois avec Higuichi. Pour le meurtre dans ta chambre, je me suis souvenu que la seule fois où je ne voyais pas ce que faisait ta main gauche, c'était quand elle était dans le paquet de chips. J'en ai donc conclu que tu avais dissimulé un bout de la Death Note dans ce dernier. Tu y as aussi sûrement dissimulé un mini-TV pour pouvoir t'informer du meurtre... Pour Higuichi, il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps... Mais je me suis rendu compte que le seul endroit où tu pouvais cacher un bout de Death Note sans que je le voie sortir était près de ta main, donc ta montre! Au début, je voulais confirmer ma théorie du bout de Death Note avec Remu, mais ce shinigami ne me répondait que pas des réponses vagues. J'ai préféré le confirmer moi-même. Je t'ai donc empreinté ta montre et est découvert les fameux bouts de Death Note à l'intérieur. Je les ai tous remplacé soigneusement par des faux…  
**Raito :** _Des faux?! Quel idiot! Je n'y ai même pas pensé une seconde..._  
**L :** Donc, le papier sur lequel tu as écrit tantôt dans la camionnette est un faux. Retire lui sa montre, Aizawa.

Aizawa lui retire la montre de Raito et l'apporte à L avant de retourner à sa place. L tire quatre fois d'affilée sur la molette et la montre s'ouvre. Il prend un papier à l'intérieur de la montre et le montre aux autres : Il écrit "L Lawliet" en lettre de sang.

**L :** J'ai eu peur qu'avec Remu mon plan échoue, mais mon ultime preuve est là. Même si Remu devait me tuer, tu as préféré écrire mon nom par précaution, Yagami-kun... Tu as perdu Kira, notre combat s'achève ici.

Raito baisse les yeux.

**Raito :** Le combat n'est pas terminé... 

Un coup de feu retenti, il vient de derrière Raito. Il vient de sortir l'arme de derrière lui et s'en est servi pour détruire la chaîne de ses menottes. Aizawa se tourne vers Raito, mais il n'est pas assez rapide, ce dernier se tourne aussi. De la main gauche, Raito lève la visière d'Aizawa et de sa main droite, il pointe une arme vers sa tête qui n'est maintenant plus protégée. Matsuda et Ide sont prêt à intervenir.

**Raito :** Ne tirez pas! Si vous tirez, je tuerai Aizawa!

La salle est calme.

**Raito :** Aizawa, lâche ton arme!

Avec une petite hésitation, Aizawa s'exécute.

**Raito :** Retire ton gilet par balle puis ton casque.

Aizawa retire son gilet par balle et pendant qu'il retire son casque Raito pointe sa poitrine avec son arme. Aizawa est maintenant sans arme et sans protection, Kira sourit. Il tira Aizawa et le serre contre lui en le tenant par la gorge.

**Ide :** Raito, ne fais pas l'imbécile!  
**Raito :** Non, vous ne faites pas les cons! Vous allez faire exactement ce que je vous dis, sinon je tuerai Aizawa!  
**Ide :** Bien...  
**Raito :** Vous allez d'abord commencer par me jeter vos armes et toutes vos armes, c'est à dire votre mitrailette, votre revolver et même votre couteau... 

Ils s'excutent.

**Raito :** Bien, bien... Maintenant, retirez votre gilet par balle et votre casque...

Raito sourit et Matsuda et Ide attendent son prochain ordre.

**Raito :** Imbécile!

Raito devie le revolver qu'il a pointé sur Aizawa et le pointer sur Ide, il tire trois coups. Tout le monde retient sous souffle et Ide tombe, touché à la poitrine et à l'abdomen. Raito vise alors Matsuda, mais ce dernier à le réflexe de bondir derrière le canapé. Raito tire quelques coups sur le canapé en question, mais c'est inutile

**Raito :** Haha! Matsuda, inutile de te cacher! Viens affronter le jugement de ton Dieu!  
Matsuda : Ryuuzaki, éteins les lumières s'il te plaît.  
**L :** Compris.  
[/bRaito :[/b Quoi?!

La pièce est maintenant baignée dans la pénombre. Raito regarde autour de lui, mais il ne peut strictement rien voir, il n'y a aucune source de lumière.

**Raito :** L, rallume les lumières! Rallume les lumières où je tue Aizawa!   
**L :** Tu ne ferais pas ça maintenant, Yagami-kun. Aizawa est ton seul otage, si tu le tues, tu perds ton immunité.   
**Raito :** Rallume les lumières, je te dis!

Raito entend un bruit métalique devant.

**Raito :** Quest-ce que... Matsuda.

Des bruits de pas rapide se font entendre et l'instant d'après Raito a une arme braquée derrière son crâne.

**Matsuda :** Tu peux rallumer les lumières Ryuuzaki.  
**L :** Beau travail, Matsuda.  
**Matsuda :** Raito, lâche Aizawa et abandonne...  
**Raito :** Matsuda... Qu'est-ce que tu fais... Je croyais que tu me comprenais... Je avais compris que la cause de Kira était juste. Les méchants doivent mourrir pour que les bons vivent...  
**Matsuda :** Je... Je l'avoue, au début, Kira me semblait juste. Grâce à lui, les meurtres ont diminués, mais tu es allé trop loin... Tu as tué des innocents! Le FBI et même Ide!  
**Raito :** C'était le sacrifice à faire pour voir un monde meilleur...  
**Matsuda :** Yagami-san, Mogi, Misa, Ide, ils sont tous morts...

Matsuda est au bord des larmes.

**Raito :** Ne sois pas triste Matsuda, si tu me laisses en vie, ils ne seront pas morts pour rien. 

Matsuda ne dit plus rien et se met à pleurer en silence.

**Aizawa :** Ne l'écoutes pas Matsuda! Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, tue Kira!  
**Raito :** Matsuda, ils sont morts maintenant, tu ne peux plus rien y faire. Ils sont morts pour que d'autres vivent dans un monde meilleur...  
**Aizawa : **Tire! Il est fou! Il n'abandonnera pas, seul la mort peut l'arrêter!  
**L :** Matsuda, il n'y a qu'une seule justice, en tant que policier vous devriez le savoir.  
**Matsuda :** Tu as raison Ryuuzaki, je vais le faire...  
**Raito :** Matsuda, qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Si tu essayes de me tirer dessus, Aizawa mourra!  
**Aizawa :** Tire! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tire!  
**Raito :** Matsuda!  
**Matsuda :** Je vais le faire!

Deux coups de feus retentissent presque simultanément. Raito a tiré sur Aizawa et Matsuda a tiré sur Raito. Les deux corps tombent en même temps lourdement au sol. Matsuda est éclaboussé de leur deux sang, la main tremblant sur son arme.

**L :** Vous avez bien fait, Matsuda...

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoute pas, il a la tête baissée et s'est remis à pleurer.

**L :** Matsuda, qu'est-ce vous faites?!

Un autre coup de feu retentit, mais ce dernier il est pour Matsuda. Ce dernier s'effondre sur le corps d'Aizawa. La scène est horrible, les têtes sont explosées par la balle et le sang recouvre les corps. Aucune personne même insensible ne peut regarder ce spectacle plus longtemps. L'écran géant s'éteint. Encore une fois, la justice a prévalu, mais à quel prix?


End file.
